Le nouveau destin du monde magique
by leonoralumi
Summary: Les potter sont bien mort, Sirius est bien en prison a la place de peter mais Snape lui est emprisonné car on le prend pous Vous-savez-qui
1. Avant propos

Le nouveau destin du monde magique

Résumé complet: Imaginé le jour ou Voldemort est venu tué les Potter il réussi à arrivé face a Harry ou il se prend sont propre Avada, jusqu'ici pas de problème. Sirius par a la poursuite de Peter le coince dans Londres Moldu, Peter crie a la trahison, tue des moldues, se coupe un doigt et s'enfuit, jusqu'ici tout vas bien. Bien entendu Sirius se fait arrêté par les aurores mais se que personne n'aurait pût pensé est que Snape se fasse arrêté sur place et comme Voldemort a disparut que le ministre est idiot ne croyant pas qu'un enfant puisse battre le-plus-grand-mage-noir-d-tout-les-temps autrement dit Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom

bientôt

Chapitre 1 les fautes du passer expliquer


	2. les fautes du passé expliquer

Lieu: Azkaban, date: 1 jour après la capture du traître Black et de Snape, cellule renforcé n°1 (la seule) pour détenu extrêmement dangereux.

_ Sinivinirus je ne pensais pas à te voir la murmura Sirius

_ Black, ne m'adresse pas la parole, je ne parle pas au stupide Griffondor

_ Si j'étais un peut plus en forme je t'aurai foutus mon point dans ton nez tellement droit salle mangemort

_ Et moi je me vengerais de mon nez tellement droit

Sirius ignora le commentaire en se tournant.

_ Oh il nous on laissé le journal, il siffla, et bien j'ai du mal à croire que notre ministre vient définitivement de perdre sont intelligence à moins que sa soit de votre faute mangemort.

_ Sa du être la plus longue phrase que tu as sortis dans ta misérable vie Black rétorqua Snape en échange, attend! Tu n'est pas illettré? Tu aurait apprit à lire?

_ Ferme la salle mangemort et écoute

Potter trahis, celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom arrête, Harry survivant

Par ce 1 er Novembre mes chers amis nous voila libre. Libre au prix de nombreuses vies humaines. Cette nuit a été la nuit de la libération, cette nuit âpres que Black est trahi ses amies de toujours après que les Potter ai été tué, les aurores ont put arrête Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom avant qu'il assassine le jeune Potter.

Mesdames et Messieurs nous somme fière de vous annoncé qu'on connais enfin la véritable identité, de vous savez qui, il s'agit nul autre de Severus Snape-Prince ancien directeur de Serpentard et maître de potion après tout Salazar avait lui aussi un don dans cette matière. Serait il réellement le descendant de ce noble fondateur de la grande école Poudlard (voir biographie de Salazar page 1).

Vous allez me demandez comment vous savez qui aurait fait pour reste aussi jeune alors qu'il devrait être plus vieux?( voire page 2 pour la biographie de vous savez qui). Le jeune Potter (voire page 3 pour la biographie et des image exclusive du jeune Harry James Potter) est donc le dernier de la longue lignés des Potter.

Il aurait selon nos source proche du dossier été confié a de la famille proche des que nous aurons plus d'information nous vous tiendront au courent.

_ Je ne suis pas le seigneur des ténèbres marmonna Severus

_ Je sais mais tu es mangemort ses la même chose

_ D'après toi as qui la faute? si je suis la je n'ai jamais eu le choix! Entre sa et mourir j'ai... Quand j'ai entendu que Lili était menacé j'ai demandé au seigneur des ténèbres de ne pas le tué et j'ai avertis Dumbledore mais en vain il la tué malgré tout se que j'ai sacrifié, je suis heureux qu'il soit mort.

_ si on la bien tué crois tu qu'il soit réellement mort? demanda Sirius

_ Aussi puissant qu'il soit, bien que je ne sais pas ce qu'il ses passe mais vus sa tendance a lancé des Avada à ses ennemi je ne sais pas ce qu' il ses passé mais a mon avis il se les repris marmonna Severus

_ mon avis est que Lili as trouvé la solution supposa Sirius

_ Lili la courageuse

_ parle pas de Lili comme ça sale mangemort

_ Je suis ESPION sale Griffondor

_ espèce de Voldemort

mettons nous d'accord tu arrête d'appelé Voldemort par sont prénom et j'arrêterait de t'appelé stupide Griffondor.

_ Sa marche... A qui tu crois tu qu'ils ont confié Harry?

_ Potter sans doute?

_ Ha! tout ceci prouve que tu n'est pas Voldichou, les parents de James sont mort cette année tué par ton vénère maître, étrange qu'il ne sans ai pas venté

_ Je n'étais pas présent a toute les réunions heureusement, au Loup? demanda Severus

_ Lupin? Snape t'arrive t'il de lire le journal? sérieusement? Décret n°44368 valide depuis 3 ans à partir de maintenant, je cite " a compter de ce jour par ordre du ministère les loups-garous ne pourront plus adopté d'enfants. En cas de grossesse la mère (ou le père) se feront suivre par St mangouste blabla blabla"

Pourquoi? demanda Severus

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas dans la tête du ministre!

_ Pourquoi tu m'as amené presque face a un loup garous sombre crétin

_ J'étais un sombre crétin de Griffondor et puis tu étais un mangemort, tu aimais Lili et inversement.

_ Tu m a mit face a un loup parce que tu étais jaloux? demanda Severus

_ Oui

_ Wesley

_ Mais lit tu le journal Snape? Si oui je veut bien le titre m'étonnerai que sa soit le même que le mien

_ Maître en potion, je le reçoit tout les lundi matin, je préfère laisser les commère entre elle

_ Je croyais que le savoir était le pouvoir était tu réellement à Serpentard Snape

_ Le savoir pas le commérage, pourquoi pas Wesley?

_ Peut être parce que Moly et Arthur on eu beaucoup d'enfant, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore leur confit Harry surtout âpres Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred et Ron je crois quand plus elle est a nouveau enceinte donc même si elle adorait un enfant en plus je parierais pas la dessus.

_ La famille Evans?

Sirius frissonna

_ Les parents à Lili sont mort il y'a quelque année et Pétunia, n'est pas vraiment conseillé en vus de sont aptitude face a la magie. Elle agit comme Voldy mais sans magie.

_ Alors qui? demanda Snape

_ Je ne sais pas Londubat? demanda Sirius

_ Je ne sais pas selon Dumbledore ils étaient aussi menacé et ils ont un jeune enfant déjà

_ J'espère juste qu'il ne l on pas confié a Pétunia marmonna Sirius

_ le seul moyen de le savoir serait de sortir d'ici

_rien de plus facile! ce n'est pas comme si s' étais une prison sorcière auquel personne n'es sortis!

Ils se turent soudain l' embience devient lourde, effrayante les deux hommes plongèrent dans leur pire souvenir.

**_Note de l'auteure:_** Bien le bonjour voici le premier chapitre je saisit le plus rapidement possible sachez que je suis au chapitre 4 sur papier (soit 14 page recto verso plus dans les marge dans un grand cahier...) au total. Je sais que ses un chapitre cour le suivant et un peut plus long (plus ou moins plusieurs paragraphe environ). Bien entendu je souhaite rendre hommage au victimes qu'il y'a eu il y a quelque jour (avec la fusillade de Charlie et les prises d'otages)

A tres vite (le plus vite possible)


	3. Chapitre 2: la conquête d'Azkaban

Chapitre 2: la conquête d'Azkaban par deux anciens ennemis

Le temps ne passait définitivement pas pareil à Azkaban encore un sujet sur lequel les anciens ennemis étaient (encore) d'accord.

_ Combien de temps s'est t'il passé ? demanda Snape émergent des brumes-cauchemars causé par les détraqueurs

_ Je ne sais pas quelque année? mes cheveux on bien poussé, comme ma barbe dommage qu'il donne pas de rasoir ici

_ Pourquoi semble tu aussi en forme? demanda Snape

_ Je l'avoue j'ai testé quelque chose, je voulais d'ailleurs tant parlé, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant, quand je deviens un animagus et bien je ressent moins les effets des detraqueurs tu en as une forma d' animagus?

_ non répondit sèchement Snape

_ Tu en as une menteur tu en as une! S'exclama Sirius je me demande donc qu'est ce que sa peut être ...

_ Si jamais tu en parle je t'étripe tu as compris Sirius

_ Moi un rapporteur enfin Sev je le dirais a personne promis

_ Et arrête de m'appelle comme sa... Faisons un marché tu m'appelle par mon prénom entier et je te dit mon secret

_ Ses un marché correcte Severus

_ Très bien mon apparence est celle d'une chauve souris

Sirius éclata de rire

_ Severus, le prince noir est une chauve souris ses absolument pas étonnant après tout.

_ Ses hilarant n'est ce pas? demanda Severus un air sombre sur le visage

_ Peut être que ses la solution commença Sirius

Avant d'être interrompu par un vent froid, Sirius se transforma et Severus l'imita et fut étonné par la sensation comme si le détraqueur était loin. Ils attendirent qu'il s'éloigne avant de reprendre forme humaine

_ N'es ce pas? demanda Sirius ses assez incroyable, tu ne les ressent pas de la même façons crois tu qu'ils nous sentent d'une manière différentes? ou pour eux ses pareils?

_ C'est une possibilité est ce pour sa que tu as commence ta phrase sans la finir si tu as la solution autant la partagé

_ Je ne compte pas resté éternellement ici Severus, je suis aussi innocent que toi et je doute que le ministère face quelque chose pour nous autre bien sur que nos avis de décès. Je suis après tout considère comme un traître, tu es Voldy autrement dit nous ne méritons aucune considération quoi qu'il en soit peut être faire un serment d'abord.

\- Un serment? Par rapport a quoi? questionna Severus soudain curiaux.

\- Qui que se soit entre nous deux qui s' échappe d'aidé l'autre et la famille de l'autre pour moi sa serra Harry, as tu quelqu'un sur qui je devrais veillé? demanda gentiment Sirius

-Lucius Malfoy et son fils Drago

\- Pas Narcissia?

-Pitié non

-Pourquoi pas?

\- Je sais que ses ta cousine mais elle est horrible, elle en veut qu'a l'argent de Lucius, il est peut être un mangemort, mais il est comme moi il n'a jamais eu le choix, il a tout fait pour faire croire qu'il adorait Voldy.

\- Très bien Harry pour moi, Lucius et Draco pour toi activons notre plan mon ami.

\- ami? Questionna Severus.

\- ami, je pense que nous avons passé assez de temps ensemble pour bien nous connaitre et dire qu'on est amis non?

\- oui nous pouvons dire que nous sommes amis, ma tête de nos camarades si ils en entendaient parlé.

-oh oui sa serait bien la tête de James et des autres Serpentard seul Lili serait heureuse.

-Et fière.

\- et fière de nous unis pour nous échappé pour montré à tous ce que deux ancien ennemi sont capable de faire à deux compléta Severus.

\- et ce que deux Serpentard sont capable de faire, certes j'ai été Griffondor mais ma famille reste à Serpentard et j'ai été élevé comme tell.

\- comment pourrais je oublié je suis sur qu'au fond les maraudeurs étaient des Serpentard refoulé.

Et ses ainsi que commença les tests d'abord les plus évident comme la magie sans baguette auquel les deux compagnons de cellule tentèrent d'essayé en vain, puis des techniques moldues que Sirius tenta et Snape ensuite ayant eu de la chance (ou pas) d'avoir été élevé par un père moldu.

\- Ses incroyable, ils sont idiots n'est ce pas? Demanda Sirius une fois le Détraqueur éloigné et les prisonniers hors de leur barreaux

\- Nous sommes des magiciens nous avons tendance à sous estimé les Moldu, nous habituons trop vite a la magie.

\- Ses une leçon dure a apprendre

\- oui mais pas difficile à retenir, ne jamais sous estimé un Moldu sa serra bon à retenir pour toi Sirius? Si tu es libre vas faire un tour de leur coté écoute et apprend.

Sirius soupira et marmonna un commentaire avec le mot si que Severus ne tenta pas de comprendre. Le plus discrètement possible les deux hommes se faufilèrent dans l'immense prison, en entendant les prisonniers hurlé à certain endroit.

\- Il me semble avoir reconnus ta cousine Sirius murmura Severus

\- Bellatrix? Et sa t'étonne? Demanda le concerné, ma cousine à toujours été folle.

\- La regarde sous ta forme de chien on peut passé! dit soudain Severus désignant un étroit passage

-Enfin! s'exclama Sirius

\- Rectification enfin une sortis ou ta boule de poils peut passé sa ferait longtemps que je serais partis sinon.

-Ses la que je me dis que ta forme est plus pratique.

-Tout dépend des besoins en cas d'urgence tu peux te défendre un chien sera toujours plus aimé que des chauves sourit.

Les deux hommes se transformèrent. Severus resta au dessus du chien pendant la traversé de la mer, ils avaient décidé de garder leur forme un maximum de temps pour s'éloigner un maximum des Détraqueurs mais des l'aube ils durent modifié leur plan, les Détraqueurs leur collaient au train Sirius se retransforma.

\- Severus vas, par sans moi je te ralentis, tu es plus rapide plus discret que moi et même si tu m'à pardonné je te dois bien sa, je vais les éloignés.

La chauve sourit voleta indécise autour de Sirius.

\- Vas souvient toi de notre promesse sinon je trouverai un moyen de te la rappelée.

La chauve sourit poussa un cri comme pour lui dire d'accord et tu as plutôt intérêt, elle se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme lécha la joue et s'envola. Sirius sourit et partis dans dans l'autre direction toujours sous forme d'hommes pour être sur que les Détraqueurs le choisisse lui, il croisa les doigts heureusement seulement 3 étaient à sa poursuite d'après ses connaissances il avait juste à dépassé un certain périmètre pour que sa soit les aurores à la place des Détraqueurs en espérant que sont corps puisse supporté encore 3 kilomètre de course.

\- Bon Merlin j'espère que se vil Serpent s'est assez éloigné sinon j'en fait une potion, il doit bien avoir une potion avec une chauve sourit vivante qui existe.

L'édite chauve sourit voletai au plus vite qu'elle pouvait, quand le soleil fut haut elle se retransforma. La 1er chose qu'il chercha fût de la nourriture n'esitant pas à ce servir dans les poubelles.

\- Bien maintenant que se sal cabots est partis je vais devoir tenir ma promesse, d'abord pour le rassurer vérifier qu'il est pas chez Pétunia voyons voir ses 4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey il me semble. D'abord une carte. A force de cherché il finit par décoté une carte, il décida que le plus urgent était de prendre une pose.. Il enchaîna pause et nourriture afin de se dirigé malheureusement la prison était mal situé pour lui. Se qui signifiait faire un détour vert la maison familial pour éviter de voler sans fin et qui dit manoir familial qui dit...

Note de l'auteur: chapitre finit ouf il me semble que le suivant et un peut plus court a moins que sa soit une impression?

Note 2 je sais que dans le livre Lili et Severus se sont rencontré avant l'école ici ce n'est pas le cas mais ses Sirius qui la rencontré avant ...

prochain chapitre: Chapitre 3 l'enfant de Lili


	4. chapitre 3:L'enfant de lili

Chapitre 3: L'enfant de Lili

Note de l'auteur: dans ce chapitre il y a la mention d'abus sur un enfant et de violence envers un enfant (je dit mien mentions pas description)

Le manoir des Prince n'avait pas changé d'un poil à croire que quelqu'un vivait dedans, il pénétra et fila directement dans le bureau qui servait a sont grand père, ouvrit le mini coffre et faillit crier de joie la baguette de sont grand père était toujours la, noir sculptée avec de l'or, une baguette particulière pour un sorcier étonnant du sur mesure. Il soupira en sentant que la baguette l'acceptait la sienne étant cassé et étant toujours fugitif il aurait été difficile d'allé s'en acheter une autre fou de joie il transplana testant les pouvoirs qu'il n'avait pût utiliser à Azkaban. Une fois un repos et un repas prit il se prépara.

\- Ses tellement fun murmura t'il en transplanant de nouveau, si je me souvient bien ses par la.

La description du quartier ressemblait a ce qu'avait dit Sirius, il avait fait un effort pour ses habits sont pyjama de pantalons transformé et une chemise suffisant surtout pour le mois de Juillet. La maison ou Pétunia habitait était moldu, à étage, avec un jardin, pas de magie mise à par une barrière puissante mais facilement repérable pour un sorcier avec un minimum d'étude.-un repousse sorcier? un classique facilement contournable marmonna Severus pour lui même

Il murmura une formule la baguette tournoya puis annonça plusieurs chiffres un 3 bleu foncé indiquant des moldus et une rose très clair indiquent un jeune sorcier (ou sorcière). Severus suivit la luciole rose qui arriva vert une espèce de placard, il fronça les sourcil en voyant les cadenas qui fermait l'armoire un alomora suffit à les déverrouillé. La luciole suffit à éclairé l'horreur. Severus attrapa l'enfant une mèche de cheveux bougea dévoilant une cicatrice, il transplana, ce qui pouvait ce passez n'avait aucune importance. La pièce dans lesquels il apparut était équipé d'une salle réservé au soin au cas ou un accident de potion ou par des potion arrivait. Severus lança un sort de diagnostique et palis qui commençait à apparaître d'un sortilège il changea sa robe et commença sa lourde tache.

L'aube le trouva fatigué mais plutôt satisfait de lui. Avant d'allé s'effondré sur sont lit il écrit une lettre codé à sont ami Lucius. Il fut réveillé et fit de sont mieux pour se levé et alla voir. L'enfant était réveillé et faisait de sont mieux pour se cacher.

\- Bonjour Harry , je ne sais pas si tu me connais mais je m'appelle Severus, je suis un ami de tes parents.

\- M et madame Dursley? vous été un ami, monsieur? Demanda l'enfant

\- M et madame Dursley ne sont pas tes vrai parents tu le sait n'est ce pas? demanda Severus

\- Mais mes parents étaient d'horrible monstres alcoolique se ne sont pas mes parents.

Severus faillit rire Lili et James des alcooliques? à la limite James un monstre plus ou moins mais Lili ? certainement pas.

\- Lili n'est certainement pas un monstre, James non plus quand à l'alcoolisme je ne crois pas, bien sur comme tout le monde ils consommaient de l'alcool mais pas énormément. Une consommation non journalière et non excessive.

\- Mais je suis anormal Monsieur murmura l'enfant.

\- Anormal? Je ne vois rien d'anormal pourtant j'ai vérifié , tu as bien deux yeux, deux oreille, un torse, deux jambes, deux bras...

\- Je fais des choses Anormal murmura l'enfant.

Severus fronça les sourcils, ils faisait des choses anormal? est ce que sa pouvait être de la magie accidentel?

\- Comme quoi? questionna t'il

\- Et bien hier s'était l'anniversaire de mon cousin on est allé au zoo, j'ai parlé à un serpent et j'ai cassé une vitre pour qu'il soit libre.

\- Tu as parlé à un serpent? demanda étonné Severus.

\- Il était peut être anormal? demanda l'enfant.

Severus soupira il détestait expliqué.

-Il n'était pas anormal, tu as un don incroyable tu es capable de parler au serpent beaucoup de monde aimerai l'avoir, quand à ce que tu appelle anormalité ses de la magie accidentel tu es un sorcier comme moi, comme tes parents est ce que je suis pour autant anormal?

-Je ne sais pas Monsieur.

Severus soupira sans doute le temps le ferait allé mieux mentalement en attendant il devait juste vérifié comment était sa magie, il s'approcha en douceur de l'enfant qui ne bougea pas et il posa en douceur ses mains sur ses tempes.

-Harry dit moi quelle âge as tu? demanda Severus.

\- 10 ans Monsieur répondit l'enfant qui avait fermé les yeux sans doute pour ne pas voir l'adulte arrivé.

Severus jura mentalement et à haute voie, la magie de l'enfant était étrange et sa pouvait dire qu'une chose.

\- Dit voir Harry est ce qu'on ta déjà touché d'une maniéré étrange quelque chose que tu sais qu'on ne doit pas faire? Demanda Severus.

L'enfant pâlit et nia en bloque tout de fois sa prouvait se qu'il se doutait et qu'il redoutait.

\- Je te jure Harry des aujourd'hui tu n'ira plus jamais la bas, tu restera avec moi promit Severus.

\- Mais commença l'enfant.

Severus posa délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres l'interrompant.

\- Il n'y à pas de mais qui tienne et pour te prouver ma bonne volonté, je vais t'amené à ta chambre.

Severus voulut le prendre, mais l'enfant fût soudain prit de convulsion du liquide coulait de sa bouche.

\- Un rejet de potion? Demanda une voie connus

\- Apparemment, aide moi veut tu?

\- Bien sur.

Les deux hommes agrippèrent l'enfant afin que celui ci bouge le moins possible, des bleus, des coupures apparurent bientôt signe que le corps refusait les soins quand se fût finit, les blessures qui étaient la étaient encore pire que celle d'avant.

\- Ce n'est pas une allergie! Affirma sont amis de toujours

\- Tu en ai sur ? Demanda Severus surprit.

\- Oh que oui! je sais que tu es capable de voir les auras des sorciers , mais celle de ce Potter est vraiment très étrange , se n'est certainement pas la première fois qu'il est a la limite de rupture, en plus on lui as lancé un vieux sort.

\- Peut tu le briser? Demanda Severus.

\- Sans doute laisse moi un peut de temps, je vais le faire, mais il eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une sonnerie retentis, que se passe t'il? reprit il

\- Les Aurores tente une pesée, il faut qu'on s'en aille, sinon je retournerais la bas et je n'en ai pas envie! décréta Snape tout en rassemblant le plus de potion possible.

\- Je connais un endroit parfait pour vous cacher, je vous rejoindrais une fois que les aurores auront finit avec moi, je suppose qu'ils vont venir au manoir.

Severus sourit a sont vielle amis de toujours et se laissa transporté, il observa la grotte humide dans laquelle il avait atterrit.

-Dans le soin il y'a pas mal d'ingrédient intéressant, je reviens vite, en attendant ce n'était certainement pas lui qui était abandonné dans une grotte humide en plus, avec un enfant fiévreux sur les bras. Heureusement il existait la métamorphose, la grotte humide se transforma en une chambre agréable. Severus posa l'enfant et sortis si on avait posé un sortilège pour empêché de le soigné alors peut être qu'un remède moldu. il y'avait peut être un espoir mais pourquoi pas.

\- Éte vous botaniste?

Severus se retourna devant lui un enfant au yeux bleus et au cheveux noir, que pouvais il donc faire ici?

\- Ah un sorcier ses rare d'en voir un dans le coin, il y'a que Lucius qui connais se lieux éte vous un amis de Lucius? demanda l'enfant.

\- Oui j'en suis un, ses lui qui m'a amené ici, peut être sont ami ne l'avais pas que amène dans une grotte humide...

\- Et pourquoi donc ete vous ici? Demanda l'enfant, Lucius sait qu'ici ses que pour les urgences vous n'avez pas l'air d'être une urgence.

\- Moi non, mais j'ai une connaissance dans la grotte qui a besoin de soin.

-Nous avons quelque potion si vous le voulez.

\- Cela ne marchera pas hélas

\- a bon c'est un moldu votre ami ?C'étais donc bien un jeune sorcier.

\- Thomas tu le sais seul les sorciers peuvent venir ici, peut être un Cracmol? Demanda une voie

L'esprit de Severus s'arrêta cette voix, il se tourna et faillit s'écroulé.

Je coup ici des subjection sur la personne qui arrive? ha ha ha ses pour le prochain chapitre.

prochain chapitre: _Chapitre3: Le plan d'un vielle amis, la grotte ensolleilé._

_Je remercie tout les commentaire posté ;)_


	5. hello

hello ceci n'est pas un chapitre je n'ai pas abandonner la suite est ecrite et pas corriger je l'avoue j'essai dit travailler ce week pour avoir un (peut etre ne soyon pas ambicieux)double chapitre


	6. Chap 4: Le plan d'un vielle ami,

_Chapitre 4: Le plan d'un vielle amis, la grotte ensoleillé._

_\- Regulus! murmura t'il s'approchant tenant sa main pour toucher l'apparition._

_\- Bonjour Severus, salua l'apparition s'approchant._

_Severus toucha le visage de l'apparition._

_\- Tu es vivant murmura Severus étonné, je croyais que tu avais été tué?_

_\- Il ne m'a pas tué, je ne l'ai jamais trahi, une fois de temps en temps il me confiait des mission, je me suis occupé de ton protégé, il ressemble a Potter._

_-Sans doute parce que ses Potter._

_\- Mais Potter à notre âge_

_\- Ses Potter Junior sombre idiot de Black._

_\- Potter à eu un enfant? à Harry n'est ce pas? le survivant, celui qui à tué notre maître, je l'ai lu dans les journaux il y a peut._

_\- Si moi j'ai quelque année de retard, tu es pire que moi._

_-Que fait tu la Severus, j'ai lu qu'on t'avait prit pour Voldy et qu'on t'avait jeté avec mon frère _

_Severus rit si il s'avait..._

_\- Qu'ai je donc dit de drôle? demanda t'il surprit _

_\- Sirius l'appelais comme sa précisa t'il._

_\- Sirius? Depuis quand l'appelle tu comme sa? demanda Regulus._

_\- Depuis que nous avons passé du temps ensemble à Azkaban sa rassemble les detraqueurs_

_-Rentrons j'aime pas resté loin de chez moi._

_Le chemin du retour fût vite fait, puisqu'ils revinrent dans la grotte redevenus normal, Regulus s'approcha du fond et la parois s'ouvrit._

_\- Bienvenus chez moi Severus dit il en le laissant passé._

_L'intérieur ressemblait à une maison, la salle à mangé vaste et éclairé laissait voir plusieurs portrait de Regulus, du gamin Thomas et une femme au long cheveu argenté._

_-Ou est Harry? Demanda Severus se tirant de sa contemplation de l'intérieur._

_\- Avec Silver, s'est ma compagne, il est en train de voir ce qu'elle peut faire._

_\- Il faut le faire à la Moldu rien ne peut être fait pour le moment._

_\- Je comprend toute manière Silver n'est pas vraiment en état de faire de la magie tient bois sa._

_Severus observa sa tasse de chocolat chaud en haussant un sourcil._

_\- Sa vas t'aidé sans doute après ses année à Azkaban, tu sais que je vais apprendre ton ex-place?_

_\- Tu es devenus Potioniste? questionna Severus étonné a ses souvenir Regulus n'était pas partis dans cette direction._

\- Bien sur avec un camarade qui m'aidait en potion je n'ai pût que devenir potioniste mais tellement loin de ton niveau.

Lucius apparut alors il regarda ses deux amis souris à Thomas.

\- Silver n'es pas la?

\- Elle est avec Harry

\- Alors je devrais le rejoindre, je vais tachez de briser le sortilège.

Severus suivit Lucius dans une vaste chambre, une femme au long cheveux argenté avec un lège ventre arrondi s'occupais d'Harry qui frissonnait.

-Voyons voir marmonna Lucius en se mettant à genoux et touchant les tempes d'Harry.

\- Crois tu qu'il vas réussir? Demanda Regulus en chuchotant.

\- Si il ne reussit pas personne ne le peut.

\- Pére qu'a t'il? Questionna Thomas

\- Il est malade, sa devrais allé mieux bientôt le rassura Regulus.

Severus observa la femme une étrange impression venait d'elle, qui ou quoi était ce?

\- Bonjour a vous Madame je m'appelle Severus désoler du dérangement.

\- Bonjour et bienvenus à la grotte ensoleillé.

\- Ete vous une créature magique ? une Veelan

\- J'en suis une en effet mais certainement pas une Veelane dit la créature avec une grimace en prononçant le mot Veelane.

\- Silver Black * répondit l'interrogé un sourire élégant sur les lèvres.

\- Argent et noir? à moins que vous ayez reprit le nom de famille des Black? s'interrogea a haute voie.

\- Nous nous somme marié à l'arrivé de Thomas.

\- Les pipelette auriez vous l'obligeance de vous taire certain essais de travaillé et sont gênés par votre conversation banal, intervient alors Lucius.

Les deux responsables de la perturbation se turent et observèrent alors Lucius travaillé, retiré un sort sur un être humain était extrêmement dangereux contrairement a un objet qui pouvait être réparé pas un être humain. Il était maintenant entouré d'un halo, puissant qui petit a petit entoura Harry. Lucius marmonnait pas en latin sa s'était sur Severus avait eu suffisamment de leçon pour reconnaître la langue. Quelque chose qui semblait tellement familier et en même temps étranger.

\- Langue ancienne murmura Silver impressionné.

La langue ancienne? Severus fronça les sourcil comment sont amis pouvais t'il la connaitre? Langue réputé oublié des magiciens, elle était très précieuse et celui qui maîtrisait était capable de nombreuse chose et notamment l'impossible pour les sorciers, est ce qu'Harry allait bien? ou bien sont cas était il si désespéré que Lucius était obligé d'utilisé une magie oublié? se demanda Severus. Il commença à user le tapis en faisant les 100 pas se demandant si Sirius était toujours vivant, ou si il était toujours entier et non pas l'âme mangé par les terrible Detraqueures.

\- J'ai fini avec lui, j'ai fait ce que j'ai put, il pourra maintenant boire des potions sans crainte en revanche je suis desoler mais ses trop tard pour sa magie et si vous réagissez pas vite il vas mourir

\- Que veut tu dire Lucius? Demanda Severus inquiet.

\- Et bien tout le monde sait qu'il vaut mieux pas... violé nos enfants, certain non aucune réaction mais d'autre eux réagisse très mal ses le cas de cette enfant il est en train de mourir petit à petit.

\- Oui mais que faire? Demanda Severus se précipitant vers Harry

\- Changé sa magie serrais bien continua Lucius.

\- Lucius veut tu que je t'arrache la langue? à moins que je t'arrache la pensé? Que je te fasse devenir fou? Demanda Severus en lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux.

\- Severus voyons, je vais expliqué chaque individu à sa magie qui est propre, elle porte bien entendu un soubson des parents et ce qu'est l'individu au font de lui, il suffit de changé la 1 er partis puisqu'on ne change pas ce qu'est un individu.

\- je ne craint de ne pas savoir quoi faire marmonna Regulus, j'ai décroché " à sa magie propre".

\- Je craint que l'idiotie soit commun dans votre fratrie dit Severus en sortant une potion noir et en la faisant boire à l'enfant.

\- Je te permet pas! Que mon frère soit idiot ses normal il est de Griffondor mais moi je suis allé à Serpentard.

\- Un heureux hasard sans doute railla Lucius un sourire au lèvre.

-Messieurs sa suffit! Je ne suis ni de Griffondor ni de Serpentard mais peut être que j'aimerai avoir une explication!

Severus appercus une menace clair dans les yeux d'après ses connaissance qu'elle que soit la créature sous la peau de Silver il valait mieux parlé plutôt que de subir le courroux de la créature qu'elle que soit ce qu'elle était.

\- Avant que je me face emprisonné pour une stupidité j'ai créé une potion spécial d'ailleurs sa devrait même pas être moi qui vous en parle puisque s'est Lucius qui me la demandé.

\- Lâche! s'exclama Lucius, il se trouve que Narcissia et moi avons eu quelque problème pour concevoir, j'ai été voir Severus pour une solution, la potion donne des liens de sang, de magie et d'apparence à une personne en clair ses comme si que s'était notre enfants mais sans passé par la case adoption mon flacon était argenté, qui sont les parents d'Harry maintenant?

\- Il gardera la même mère mais il changera juste de père, je suis sont père, il a bien fallut que je teste la potion et il m'en restait un fond au cas ou on sait jamais et puis je comptais le présenté au congrès de potion, y'a plus qu'a refaire la recette je suppose.

\- Bien Messieurs, vous allé sortir Thomas reste je te prit. Demanda gentiment Silver

Ils obéirent tous Silver S'allongea doucement le plus loin possible d'Harry.

-Thomas je voudrais te présenté à notre invité Harry, je sais que tu as entendu notre conversation, tu as maintenant une nouvelle famille, Thomas et toi risqué de vous croisé souvent...

-Ou est Lucius? Demanda Regulus surpris de ne pas voir sont amis dans le salon.

-Sauté dans le feu, il s'est enfuit, sans doute veut il pas expliqué pourquoi Narcissia n'arrivait pas a avoir d'enfant...

-Peut être que toi sont ami de toujours le sait? Demanda Regulus interrogeant du regard Severus

\- Non pas du tout nia l'homme

\- Vil serpent... Je suppose que nous devrions projeté le future soupira Silver

-Tu suppose bien Harry vas avoir besoin de resté avec nous quelque temps.

\- Mais nous devons allé a Poudelard contesta Silver.

\- Oh mais ses très simple mon chère voila se que nous allons faire... suggéra Regulus

_Une petite heure plus tard, le salon vidé de ses occupant mise à par Regulus. _

Regulus soupira bien entendu ses lui qui se tapais le boulot , lui et Thomas sans doute mais s'était sont idée il était le responsable. La cheminé du salon passa au vert et un homme âgé portant une longue barbe argenté, des lunettes en croissant de lune et une robe vert avec des bonbon jaune dessus. Décidément cette homme n'avait pas changé pensa Regulus en le regardant, seulement quelque ride supplémentaire était apparut.

\- Monsieur Dumeldor bienvenus à la grotte ensoleillé l'accueillit Regulus.

\- Bonjour monsieur Black, été vous toujours d'accord pour le post? Je vous avoue que cherché un potioniste à notre époque est assez dure surtout depuis que Severus est en prison.

\- Bien sur que ses toujours d'accord mais j'ai 4 conditions supplémentaires je crains commença Regulus, les négociation commençais.

-Je ne crains de ne pouvoir negotier votre salaire... Autrement dit Albus était ouvert à une negotiation, autre que sur l'argent bien sur et encore peut être que... mais ce n'étais pas vraiment le moment de pensé a autre chose et surtout à sa.

\- Oh se n'est pas pour sa, voyez vous j'ai un fils Thomas Black il à 11 ans et je comptais lui enseigné à la maison mais je crois je le préférais le voir à l'école. Autant commencé par le plus facile.

-Bien sur pas de problème, nous somme toujours heureux d'accueillir de nouveau élève.

\- Bien bonne nouvelle vous devez le savoir mais ma femme est actuellement enceinte, la 1 er grossesse ses mal passé, bien que la 2 eme semble avoir bien commencé , je souhaiterai gardé mon épouse prés de moi.

\- Oh je comprend sa fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de couple marié dans l'enceinte de Poutlard, quel sont vaut 2 autre requête?

Regulus prit sont souffle tout ce jouait maintenant, bien qu'Albus était un excellent manipulateur, il restait un Griffondor d'origine et il était connu qu'un griffondor aidais d'autant plus Albus qui donnait volontiers des chances.

\- Un ami est venu , il y'a une semaine, vous le savez, je suis le dernier des Black majeur respectable, ses moi qui est le chef de famille, il se trouve que notre famille à une vielle dette auprès d'une autre grande famille, une dette de vie, il m'a sollicité pour qu'on l'honneur. Rien de bien méchant, rien qui concerne mon future métier, la famille Prince à sauvé un jour ma famille et un Prince venus d'Australie m'a contacté pour que je l'aide à sauvé sont fils. Les Prince sont très familiaux, ils essayaient de voir si ils ne pouvaient pas faire quelque chose pour la branche anglaise, hélas le plus jeune des Prince s'est fait enlevé, nous ne savons pas tout ce qu'il a vécu mais nous savons qu'il a été violé et qu'il à, été maltraité pendant plusieurs jour, heureusement sont père la trouvé à temps. Il a encore besoin de temps pour guérir des soin que seul Silver peut donné, je vous propose donc d'embauché Monsieur Prince en temps qu'assistent potioniste, il est doué en potion il a sa maîtrise Australienne, il m'aidera dans mes recherche, je suis en train de faire de crée une potion pour évité que les loup-garou subissent trop de douleur pendant la transformation.

-Bien moi aussi j'ai une condition que mon infirmière puisse voir l'état de santé tout le monde.

Regulus se pinça les lèvres il n'avait de toute manière pas le choix.

\- Pas de problème, je vais demandé à tout le monde de venir, bien que je ne sais pas si notre nouvelle protégé est réveillé.

Quelque instant plus tard Regulus observa une femme entre deux âge sortir de la cheminé, Silver arriva avec Thomas, Severus portait Harry, bien que Severus ne ressemblais en rien a celui qui était arrivé il avait prit un bain, ses cheveux lisse était attaché en une queue de cheval, il portait des lunettes rectangulaire, une chemise blanche de bonne qualité et un jean complétait le tableau. Bien entendu les yeux noir avait été remplace par les yeux bleu des Prince, Harry avait beaucoup changé, ses cheveux ébouriffé comme James Potter était maintenant lisse que ceux de sont nouveau pere, Severus qui s'assit.

\- Par qui je commence? Demanda la femme.

-peut etre par le fils de Monsieur Prince quelle âge a t'il d'ailleurs? Ira t'il à Poudlard? Demanda Albus voyant l'enfant presque aussi grand que Thomas.

\- il à 11, il devait allé en Australie ou a Salem mais âpres se qu'il ses passé sa magie est très différentes je crois que je vais faire l'école a la maison, peut être même engagé un tuteur particulier, mais sa on verra quand il serra remit psychologiquement.

\- Ses blessures sont au moins soigné; il souffre encore de carence, il est trop maigre. Sa magie ne serra jamais comme avant, vous le savez? Demanda t'elle.

-Oui je connais les conséquences de ce qu'il ses passé la bas...

-Quelle est sont prénom monsieur Prince?

-Phénix répondit Thomas

\- Je te remercie Thomas pour ce nouveau prénom.

\- Pardon? portait 'il un autre prénom? pourquoi l'avoir changé?

\- Vous le savez pas? pour sauvez un enfant victime de la pire horreur qu'il soit il faut changé le prénom afin d'évité le destruction total de sont être est de choisir un prénom d'animal magique, le seul désavantage est que les parents ne peuvent pas choisir, Thomas à donc choisis et je lui en suit infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé mon fils.

-Je vois ses vrai que ses une vielle tradition, j'ignorai qu'elle était encore active.

-Bien sur que si il faut toujours respecté les vielle tradition, les vieux rituel sinon qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de nous

\- Et votre projet sur les prince d'Angleterre avance t'elle?

\- Bien sur je sais que mon homologue est actuellement à Azkaban, je vais taché de le rencontré en espérant qu'il ne soit pas fou.

\- Bien monsieur Prince tout semble bon pour vous.

\- Vous vous appelé aussi Severus? Demanda Dumeldor

\- Bien sur vous été pas sans s'avoir que le 1er Prince s'appelai Severus depuis un certain cota se Severus doit être respecté comme la branche principal est en Australie 3 Severus existe, donc moi et un en Angleterre âpres tout les Severus Prince sont réputé pour leur talent en potion et leur gout pour voyager

\- Vous voila en pleine forme M Black, passons à vous Thomas, poids parfait une magie vive tout vas bien, a vous madame?

-Black aussi

L'infirmière se dirigea vert Silver jeta plus de sort que sur le reste du groupe mais hocha la tête.

\- Félicitation votre enfant vas bien, n'hésité pas a m'appelé si besoin, dans quelque temps nous pourrons s'avoir le sexe avec certitude pour le moment ses encore impossible pour le moment ses encore impossible, sachez toute fois Madame Black que je suis pas spécialisée en maternité et que je pourrais pas forcement répondre à tout vaut besoin.

\- nous avons déjà un medicomage ne vous inquiète pas.

\- Et bien nous seront heureux de vous retrouvé dans deux semaine voici la liste scolaire...

Doit je dire que je suis en retard absolument pas du temps de quelque mois seulement j'étais pas mal occupé avec le travail ses dernier temps voila un chapitre bouclé ^^

* Silver signifie argent et Black signifie noir.

Prochain chapitre Traverse(de porc) et poux au lard en sauce


End file.
